


toward that far-off new world

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, backhugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: Chanyeol is unfairly tall, but it's because of this that he gives Jongdae thebestfluffy hoodie hugs, so Jongdae can't really complain.





	toward that far-off new world

**Author's Note:**

> [something something exo arcade](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvmYGx1XgAAax0r.jpg).
> 
> title from ono daisuke's [delight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abgTSnsW_gU).

Chanyeol is _unfairly_ tall.

 

Jongdae’s always been envious of Chanyeol’s height, but it’s only recently that he’s come to appreciate it. His boyfriend is capable of wrapping him in his arms and encapsulating him entirely. It helps, too, when he’s wearing one of his many fluffy hoodies, soft and comfortable.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae laughs when Chanyeol comes up behind him for yet another embrace. “You enjoy this way too much.”

 

Chanyeol responds by nosing at Jongdae’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Is it wrong of me to like this?” He asks, tugging Jongdae closer. “Having my very attractive boyfriend in my arms?”

 

That makes Jongdae snort, even as a light flush rises on Jongdae’s cheeks at Chanyeol’s words. “Not at all,” Jongdae replies, leaning back into Chanyeol. One hand comes up to rest on Chanyeol’s arm, wrapped around him. “I enjoy having my handsome boyfriend tucked up behind me, too,” He teases, watches in glee at the bright red Chanyeol’s face becomes.

 

Chanyeol hides his face in Jongdae’s neck, and Jongdae laughs again. Honestly, for all the bravado that Chanyeol likes to pretend is his real personality, he’s really just an overgrown puppy, ever clamouring for attention, ever thriving on freely given affection. As it is, he’s stupidly fond of his boyfriend, of his soft edges and even softer heart.

 

“It just feels nice,” Chanyeol answers Jongdae’s unspoken question. Something within Jongdae blooms with warmth, that Chanyeol had known what Jongdae wanted to know before Jongdae even had time to voice his question. It’s testament to just how much Chanyeol _knows_ Jongdae, how much time he’s taken to observe Jongdae and figure out his quirks. Jongdae hopes, almost foolishly, that he knows Chanyeol as much as Chanyeol does him. “I like hugging you, Jongdae. I like _you_.”

 

Jongdae can’t help the happy sound bubbling in his throat, the way those words make him feel all stupidly squishy on the inside. It sounds gross and sappy and Jongdae will probably never admit it out loud, but it does.

 

He spins around in Chanyeol’s arms, wraps his own around Chanyeol’s slim form. A part of him remembers how soft Chanyeol used to be, before he had hit the gym. He’d never been fat, no - at least, not since he had entered SM, his adorable childhood pictures were something else altogether - but there hadn’t been this hardness. Jongdae won’t lie and says he doesn’t like it; he’s too whipped for that, loves _all_ of Chanyeol.

 

“I like you, too,” He says, muffled slightly by Chanyeol’s hoodie. “Love you, even.”

 

Jongdae notices the hitch in Chanyeol’s breath, the way Chanyeol’s arms tighten around him. Jongdae shifts, adjusts himself so that he’s resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He sighs, happily, nosing into Chanyeol’s neck. He smells like vanilla body wash, the one Jongdae knows he keeps at his studio.

 

“Stay with me, Jongdae,” Chanyeol mutters, voice soft, maybe just a tad insecure. Jongdae hates it, hates the waver in his voice, the thought that Jongdae might leave.

 

“Always,” He assures, pulling away slightly, just enough that he can look Chanyeol in the eyes, make sure that he _knows_ Jongdae would never go. “I’ll always stay with you, Chanyeol.”

 

He watches, fond, as the insecurity in Chanyeol’s eyes disappears, his trademark grin spread across his face. He leans up on the tips of his toes, presses a kiss to that smile, knows he’ll never let go of the one who’s holding him so warmly in his arms.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos & comments make a happy author <3


End file.
